


[podfic] The Secret Life of Couches

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [27]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Humor, Interior Decorating, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Moving In Together, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In America all happy endings include showing off the shit you bought. Or, "Chris and Karl open up their new home exclusively toIn Style!"





	[podfic] The Secret Life of Couches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Secret Life of Couches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206479) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 

** **

**Title: [The Secret Life Of Couches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/206479) **

**Author: ** ** [clio_jlh](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Fandom:** Star Trek Reboot RPF

**Pairing:** Chris Pine/Karl Urban

**Length:** 00:04:16 

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/28%20\(ST_xi%20RPF\)%20_The%20Secret%20Life%20Of%20Couches_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))  



End file.
